Cuddling's not so Bad
by CrazyCimera666
Summary: This is a Rp me and my friend did...I'm Sollux and she's Gamzee. There's no one on line but Sollux, so Gamzee textes him to come over. Then thay get on to cuddling...somthing Sollux never does Have fun reading it


Gamzee was messing around in his horn pile just after he had three slime pies and rolled on the floor over to his goat top wail drinking some grape motherfucken faygo, he noticed no one but twinArmageddons was online. He smiled and typed "WhAt'S uP mOtHeRfUcKeR?, HoNk :o) By ThE wAy, WhErE aLl Up Is EvErYoNe BrO? No MoThErFuCkErS aRe OnLiNe ToNiGhT :o("

**Sollux looked over at his hubtop and raised an eyebrow when he saw who had texted him. He was thinking about just not texting back but rolled his two color eyes and sighed before he texted back. "ii don't know. No one talk'2 to me about anything anymore. And ii gue22 I'm fine. What about you?"**

Gamzee felt something as his foot and kicked it across the room hearing a honk like noise after he kicked it."….A , That's all up and motherfucking funny. There's a horn out of my horn pile he." said before reading and replying back to Sollux. "I jUsT fInIsHeD tHrEe MoThErFuCkEn PiEs, It WaS aLl Up AnD fUlL oF mIrAcLeS." He typed as he looked over at his empty pie trys and licked his lips. "VeRrY yUmMy."

**Sollux read the text from Gamzee and rolled his two color eyes again. Somehow he just knew that Gamzee had slime pie's, three was nothing for him. He texted back after a sec of thinking. "ii'm not 2urpri2ed that you had three pie'2 Gamzee." He sat back in his chair as he watched his computer screen.**

Gamzee laughed a bit before he typed again. "It JuSt ShOwS Im NoT rEaLlY uP tO aNyThInG rIgHt nOw, IM aCtUaLlY pReTtY bOrEd…" he typed before he laid back and looked up waiting for his GoatTop to make a noise for Solluxes reply.

**Sollux raised an eyebrow again at his hubtop, reading Gamzee's text back to him. He shook his head and sighed. "Well then, do 2omthing then. Go hang with KK or TR or 2omeone."**

Gamzee sighed. "TaVbRo Is SiCk aNd I wAnT mY fRiEnD tO rEsT uP. As fOr My MoThErFuCkInG bEsT fRiEnD I uSuAlLy TaLk To HiM oNlInE bEfOrE I InViTe mYsElF oVeR. KaR hAtEs ThAt…HeY, yOu WaNnA aLl Up aNd HaNg In My HiVe BrO? :o)"

**Sollux sighed and shrug his shoulders before he texted back to Gamzee. "ii gue22. Ii got nothing ele2 to do right now. ii'll be over iin a few." He texted Gamzee and then waited for a reply before logging out.**

Gamzee smiled. "YaY! iM gOnNa TaCkLe YoU iN mY hOrN pILe! HoNk "

He typed before logging off and taking a drink of his faygo.

**Sollux stared at his hubtop screen and rolled his eyes at what Gamzee texted back, he went to text back but saw that he logged off already. So he sighed before get up and walking out of his hive, shutting and locking the door behind him before walking to Gamzee's Hive. When he got there he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. **

Gamzee was on his back watching his feet in the air before he herd someone at the door, he got up and opened the door. "Hey Bro, come on in. You want some motherfucken Faygo?" he asked before taking a drink of one he had in his hands.

**Sollux made a face and shook his head as he walked in. "No. I'm good." He looked around after he walked in and rolled his two color eyes at all the horn, pie tin's, and faygo bottles. **

Gamzee through his arms over Sollux's shoulders and hug the bro. "Thanks for commen over motherfucker." He said before moving his arms off Sollux to jump on the horn pile. "Wee~, Honk!" he said as a whole bunch of horns honked at once.

**Sollux jumped when Gamzee threw his arms over his shoulders and sighed with a roll of his eyes. "No problem Gamth, but do you really have to hug me? It'th weird to hug people, Becauthe I'm thorter than you." He watched Gamzee roll around in his horn pile.**

Gamzee looked up at Sollux. "Your funny bro, why should size matter when love is bigger than anything. Then again you're not really one to be all up and cuddly are you bro? Tavbro love cuddlen with me, Best friend hates it and starts throwen motherfucken swings." He said thinking about his bro's.

**Sollux shook his head and chuckled a little. "With KK that'th not a thurprithe. And with TR, he'th the cuddlen type. And I've never really cuddlen with anyone before, tho I don't know if I like to cuddle or not." Sollux shrug his shoulders at Gamzee.**

Gamzee got up and smiled. "Wanna snuggle bro?" he asked reaching out his arms to Sollux. "I'm the perfect motherfucker to snuggle with if you wanna give it all a motherfucken try." He said with a smile.

**Sollux looked at Gamzee like he was crazy and shook his head slowly. "Ummm, I'm good. I don't think it would be a good idea. Thooo ummm yeah." He rubbed the back of his head and looked away from Gamzee's face.**

Gamzee frowned. "Aww bro don't be like that." He said walking around Sollux to hug him from behind. "hug therapy time, Honk" he said with his stoner like smiley face.

**Sollux froze when Gamzee hugged him from behind, but slowly relaxed and patted the stoner's arms. "Ummm, Thank'th Gamth?" He more of asked then said.**

Gamzee fell back on the floor with Sollux still in his arms. "Honk." Was all he said as he hit the floor.

**Sollux yelped, in a manly way as he wiggled around, now on top of Gamzee. "Ummm, Gamth, what are you doing? I don't think thith ith a good idea. Ummm, why did you fall back?" He asked/said with his lisps. **

Gamzee nuzzled his head on Solluxes. "I'm all up and cuddlen your motherfucken ass bro." he said as he sat up with Sollux on his chest. "And why isn't it a good motherfucken idea to all up and cuddle me bro?" he asked wondering if he was more like Karkat when it came to this kind of stuff.

**Sollux wiggled around a little and had to fix his glasses before thay fell off. "Ummm, well….I don't know. I'm jutht not ueth to cuddling with people. Tho it'th new to me." He blushed a little as he said that, slumping in Gamzee's hold.**

Gamzee smiled. "Well I can easily fix that bro, Its not hard to get used to some physical mother fucken loven." He said with a honk afterword's.

**Sollux frowned and sighed softly, before lightly patting one of Gamzee's arms that where on his waist. "Whatever Gam, but jutht watch my glathheth pleatheth."  
**Gamzee moved his arm that Sollux wasn't touching and grabbed his glasses and put them on, "Whoa motherfucker these things are all up and trippy as hell" he said with his goofy like smile. "I should get me a pair of these."

**Sollux gasped softly when Gamzee pulled his glasses off and turned his head around to glare at him. "H-hay. What are you doing with my glathheth?"**

Gamzee licked Solluxes nose. "I'm all up and tryen on yo shades, Motherfucker." He said falling back and lifting his wait so Sollux was a in the air.

**Sollux blushed brightly and pulled back from Gamzee, he eeped softly when he felt Gamzee's waist up, making Sollux lift into the air. "H-hay. Gam careful. A-and don't lick my nothe like that. It'th weird." He clung to the arm still around his waist.**

Gamzee plopped down and grinned. "You got it mothefucker. Ha, You so cute when you get scared." He said slowly taking off Solluxes glasses and putting them on the other Trolls head.

**Sollux glared lightly at Gamzee and huffed before pulling the glasses off his head to put them back on his face. "I am not c-cute. Karkat and Tavroth are cute, but not me." He felt the blush on his face grow and he looked away, letting Gamzee man-handle him.**

Gamzee laughed once again. "C'mon man, your pretty cute in your own way. " he said softly kissing Solluxes cheek.

**Sollux felt his face grow hot from the blush and tried to turn his head away. "W-whatever Gam."**

Gamzee chuckled. "Was that a stutter, Sollux? And you said you weren't cute."Gamzee smiled holding Sollux closer to him as he licked up Sul's cheek. "Wanna make out?" he asked his goofy grin turning into a more serious smile.

**Sollux eeped softly when he felt Gamzee lick up his cheek and tried to stop the shiver that worked it's way up his back. He turned to look at Gamzze with wide multicolor eyes and gasped when he saw the serious smile that Gamzee had on his face. "W-what? B-but…you…a-and…..huh?" he didn't know what to say.**

Gamzee's right hand cupped the back of Solluxes head and pressed his lips on Solluxes.

**Sollux froze as his multicolor eyes widen, he put his hands on Gamzee's chest before shyly kissing back, closing his eyes tightly. **

Gamzee kissed Sollux back once more before he slipped his tongue inside the other's mouth and just after wrapping his tongue around Sol's he suckled the other's tongue in his mouth pressing it more on his.

**Sollux shiver and jumped a little when he felt Gamzee push his tongue into his mouth, he couldn't stop the moan that came from him when his tongue was sucked on and pulled into Gamzee's, he kissed back more but still shy.**

Gamzee removed his mouth from Solluxes as he nibbled on Solluxes left ear a bit as well as licking up and around his ear.

**Sollux gasped softly and open his eyes, he shiver when he felt Gamzee's tongue over his ear and whimper softly. "G-gam….W-what are you doing? T-that feel'th weird." He moaned out softly.**

Gamzee bit down roughly on Sol's ear before he pulled his mouth back. "I'm just love'en all up and on a motherfucker is all. Your so cute and shit, And you all up and said you wernt. Little liar." He said with his devious smile.

**Sollux yelped when Gamzee bit down on his ear and closd his eyes before he felt the blush over his face from what Gamzee said. He shook his head and layed his forehead on Gamzee's shoulder. "T-thhut up…."**

Gamzee laughed. "Your all up and turned on now arnt yea?" he asked holding Sol's neck and licking the other side slowly as his left knee pushed up between Solluxes legs.

**Sollux gasped softly and couldn't help the moan that came from his mouth as he felt Gamzee's knees push between his legs and against his hard member, he blushed brightly and turned his head away from Gamzee.**

Gamzee raised in eye brow and gently grabbed Solluxes head before kissing his lips again. "Come on bro don't all up and hide your motherfucken face." He said in his sweat voice.

**Sollux whimper softly as Gamzee made him face him and blushed more, the blush growing to his ears. "I-I'm just…a little shy is all okay." He closed his two color eyes. **

Gamzee kissed Sol's neck wail his hand went down and felt up his hard on. "Cute…" he whispered and licked in Solluxes ear.

**Sollux gasped and his eyes shot open as he bucked into Gamzee's hand and fisted his hands into Gamzee's shirt.**

Gamzee licked down Sol's neck and stuck his hand down his pants and started to tug the others member.

**Sollux gasped louder and tilted his head back as a loud moan came from his mouth. He bucked into Gamzee's hand and mumbeled random words. "A-ahhh…n-nyea…G-gaaaaaamz-zeeeee." He moaned out Gamzee's name still trying to talk.**

Gamzee stopped and pulled his mouth away. "I'm sorry bro, Did you want to say something?" he asked nuzzling against him.

**Sollux shiver and panted softly as he kept bucking his hips into Gamzee's hand. "I-It feel'th n-nice….I…nyea…w-what more?" he asked the last part shyly.**

Gamzee's face flushed. "Well if you all up and motherfucken insist." He said as he placed Sol on his back and licked his hard on through his panties. Slow and sensually. His fingers lightly touched around his hole through his panties.

**Sollux gasped softly and shyly fisted one hand in Gamzee's hair and the other in Gamzee's shirt. "A-ahhh. G-gamz-zee, P-pleathe…i-I want you…n-nyea…" he moaned out softly.**

Gamzee sat up and tilted his head. "Want me?" he smiled. "What do you mean want me?" he asked teasing Sollux.

**Sollux blushed and shyly looked down at Gamzee as he shiver a little. "I-I…want you…t-to f-fuck me…pleathe." He looked away at the end as he lightly bit his bottom lip.**

Gamzee's bottom mouth dropped. "We were just kissing and you wanna fuck? Your fun Sollux." He said pulling Sol's panties down. "You're lucky I get wet easy." He said with a honk. He picked up Sol's legs and pressed his pre-cummed dick on Solluxes hole.

**Sollux gasped as the cool air hit his hard member and eeped softly as Gamzee picked his legs up. He blushed brighter as he felt Gamzee's hard cock at his hole and lightly bit his bottom lip. "G-gam wait…I-I'm…thith ith my…firtht…time…" he turned his head away and put his hands over his face.**

Gamzee smiled. "Don worry motherfucker, I wont hurt yeah." He said slowly pushing into Sol, when he fully inside he could almost feel himself falling out he was so wet.

**Sollux tilted his head back as his back arched feeling Gamzee slowly push into his tight hole and shiver, panting softly. "A-ahh. G-gamz-zee." He gasped out softly.**

Gamzee took a deep breath and started to thrust and leaned over to kiss Sollux. "Let me now when to go faster, but only when your all up and motherfucken ready."

**Sollux closed his eyes tightly and slowly wrapped his legs around Gamzee's waist and moaned softly as he felt him slowly thrust. He lightly moved his hips back to meet Gamzee's. "Y-you can move f-fathter." He moaned out softly.**

Gamzee closed his lips on Sol's and kissed him softly before his hips bucked up and thrusted deeply inside Sollux before he picked up speed.

**Sollux gasped into the kiss as he felt Gamzee thrust deeply into him before he moved faster. He kissed Gamzee back and moaned more into the kiss.**

Gamzee kissed sol over and over as he went deeper and deeper inside Sol his hands pressed on the bed keeping him up and pulled his lips ass his back arched and came inside the other troll.

**Sollux and fisted his hands in the bed sheets under him and he felt Gamzee thrust deeper and deeper into his tight hole, he gasped as he felt the other trolls cum fill his in-sides up and came soon after, moaning and saying Gamzee's name softly as he did.**

Gamzee panted before he fell over next to Sol and hugged him to his chest. "That was all up and made with motherfucking miracles." He said humming to himself.

**Sollux panted softly as he fisted a hand in Gamzee's shirt as he blushed brightly and hid his face in his shoulder. "Y-yeah….it wath nice…" he wiggled his hips a little as Gamzee was still in him.**

Gamzee fell asleep and kissed Sol's head softly beforehand. "Night motherfucker." He said with drool dripped down his chin.

**Sollux cuddle into Gamzee's chest and slowly fell asleep soon after Gamzee had but softly said to him. "Good night…." A small smile on his face as he thought that maybe cuddling wasn't so bad.**

**The End~**


End file.
